1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for processing an image, an ultrasound diagnosis apparatus, and a medical image system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A diagnosis image of an object is obtained by an ultrasound diagnosis apparatus, a computed tomography (CT) system, a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) system, or the like. In this case, in order to obtain a diagnosis image by using an ultrasound diagnosis apparatus, a user needs to scan a region of interest of an object by using a probe installed in the ultrasound diagnosis apparatus.